Pulchritude
by Zenndra
Summary: An AkuZeku. Warning: rape, violence.


Zexion yawned widely. It had been an increasingly long day, what with his new boyfriend's birthday party (Roxas), the events after the birthday party (Zexion blushed lightly as he recalled them), and the ensuing games of Twister that Roxas had 'persuaded' him to play. Unfortunately, thoughts of boyfriends led to thoughts of Axel, which led Zexion to check the doors were locked tight, securing him from the outside.

_A hand ran through a mass of red hair, making it messier then it already was. When was that little fucker going to get here? The silhouette thought, lounging on the bed of his ex-boyfriend. He was sure he could wait the other out, being in his house already and all, but if he came in the morning, he risked having Roxas be with Zexion and having to kill him too. He didn't want that._

_Wait. Were those footsteps? Ah, yes they are. The show was about to begin._

It was dark in his house; Zexion preferred that, even it was most likely extremely unsafe. He fumbled around inside his room for the light switch, and then felt an iron grip fasten itself around his wrist.

Gasping in shock, Zexion struggled, and then the person in his room turned the light on. _Axel_. Zexion froze, all thoughts blown from his head as he registered the red-head. Seconds later, he brought the book in his right hand up to smash Axel's nose into his face. He stopped abruptly; the sight of a knife in an enemy's hand can be an effective deterrent. "A-Axel," Zexion said, his voice trembling, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Zexy, Zexy, Zexy." Axel said, his voice dangerously soft. "I _said_ you shouldn't leave me, but did you listen? No. You know what happens to bad boys, Zexion?" Zexion unconsciously flinched. His time with Axel had certainly not been a happy one; he still had bruises, even a couple of scars. And every time Axel brought out his fists, or every time he unveiled his knife, he had used the phrase: 'a bad boy.'

Axel wasn't like that in front of the rest of the school. Oh, no, he was not. Axel was a perfect student, one of the most popular kids in school, and most of the girls (and some of guys) swooned over him. Zexion had been his first relationship, he had told him – the others were just flings; Zexion was real; Zexion was his one-and-only. Zexion had found out that those words were crap as soon as Axel had started abusing him.

Axel's voice quickly brought him back to the present. "I saw your new boyfriend today, Zexy – Roxas, isn't that his name? – and he's definitely a cute one." Axel chuckled as he dragged Zexion over to Zexion's bed. "I'll think he'll my next."

"Leave him out of this, Axel!" Zexion demanded, and received a smack in the face for speaking.

"Shut up." Axel commanded, forcing Zexion down onto the bed. Axel took out a long spool of rope from under the bed, and proceeded to begin tying Zexion down.

Zexion struggled – rather fruitlessly, Axel had always been the stronger one. "Axel, please, stop this! This is insane!"

Another backhand. Axel wasn't going to allow Zexion to talk. Zexion struggled on, though silently. For all his efforts, his hands still ended up fastened to the headboard. Axel left suddenly, leaving Zexion all alone in the room.

Zexion yanked harder on the ropes binding him to his own bed. To his surprise, one gave slightly, the sound of tortured fibers giving way a welcome noise. With one hand free, he could work on the other hand, turning onto his stomach to loosen the bonds.

Now with both hands free, Zexion had to think of something to do. He left the room, first, and headed away from the kitchen, where the light was on. Grabbing his cell phone from the arm of the chair in the living room near the door, he grabbed the door and pulled. Freedom waited.

He let out a little shriek of terror as a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder. "Zexion, you're being a very bad boy today," Axel chided, "But, look what I found, Zexy! A sharper knife!" Axel threw him to the couch in his living room, climbing quickly on top of him. The knife glinted ominously in the light from Zexion's porch light, a sliver of silver appearing to sniff for Zexion before Axel put it down.

He hadn't known that Axel would go to such extremes to get back at him for this. Yes, Axel _had_ threatened him with death if he left him, but he hadn't suspected… Maybe Axel would just rape him and then let him go. Zexion refused to embrace the thought that Axel might murder him.

"Axel, please don't. I'll do anything." Zexion begged, hoping that Axel wouldn't go that far.

A sharp pain in his leg told him Axel was not going to stop. Not at all. The pain intensified as it moved up his leg, and finally he let out a wordless cry of pain. Axel wasn't listening though, just moving the blade up Zexion's leg, widening the gash.

Zexion let out another gasp after Axel suddenly ripped the knife out and cut Zexion's pants away. Axel smirked as Zexion squirmed, unable to escape Axel's grip. Axel abruptly thrust the knife into Zexion's bony chest, just below the heart. Zexion let out a scream this time, evoking no reaction from Axel.

He just wasn't listening to Zexion now, caught up in the deed he was about to perpetrate.

Axel didn't listen to Zexion's pleas as he raped him till Zexion bled.

Axel didn't listen to Zexion's shrieks as he severed the tendons in both arms and then castrated him.

Axel didn't listen to Zexion gurgle his life out after slitting his throat.

The deed finished, Zexion's corpse now starting to cool, Axel sat back. His clothing was saturated with blood, and his hands were slick with the substance. "Don't worry, Zexy," Axel said, smoothing Zexion's slate gray hair back from his face, "I'll take care of you."

Axel, his family being rich, owned a large house. Axel had a large freezer in his room, padlocked. That's where he put his 'trophies.' (Marluxia Fleur, the student who disappeared last year; Larxene Voltaire, the person everyone had been happy to see gone; and Sora Heart, Roxas' brother.) "I love you so much, Zexy. I have a pose all picked out for you."

Author's Note: Reviews are nice. And critiques.

Really. They are. And if you can guess where Axel's last line is from, or the last part of it, I will, I don't know, send you to the place where that quote came from.


End file.
